Simplify the following expression: ${-2n-1-2-3n}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2n - 3n} {-1 - 2}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-5n} {-1 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5n} {-3}$ The simplified expression is $-5n-3$